


Echo

by InkedPage



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, M/M, Told in fragments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28856949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkedPage/pseuds/InkedPage
Summary: Ash met him on a gloomy day.He didn't remember how he met him, didn't remember what he was even doing.All he remembers was that it was dark and gloomy when their gazes met.The moment they made eye contact, the sun didn’t break through clouds, his heart didn’t start racing, his breath didn’t hitch in his throat.He felt like he had seen him before, he felt like he had known him a long time ago.Maybe even a lifetime ago.
Relationships: Ash Lynx & Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Echo

**Author's Note:**

> this story is told from Ash's point of view

Ash met him on a gloomy day.

He didn't remember how he met him, didn't remember what he was even doing.  
All he remembers was that it was dark and gloomy when their gazes met.

The moment they made eye contact, the sun didn’t break through clouds, his heart didn’t start racing, his breath didn’t hitch in his throat.

However, a familiar warmth spread through his veins, a vague feeling started weighing in his chest.

He felt like he had seen him before, he felt like he had known him a long time ago.

Maybe even a lifetime ago.

* * *

“I’m Eiji,” He introduced himself, face bright, eyes friendly, a camera hung around his neck.

“Ash,” Was all he offered and watched the black haired boy with mild interest as he repeated it.

“That’s a strange name,” he said with a short laugh then hastily proceeded to add, “no offense, by the way.”

“None taken,” Ash said, smiling slightly, not bothering to tell him that it wasn’t his real name.

Eiji smiled in relief. “May I sit here?” And pointed to the vacant space next to him.

Ash stared at him for a moment.

Then he nodded.

* * *

Everything about him was familiar.

From the shape of his face to the softness of his hair.

From the color of his eyes to the warmth in his voice.

From the way he stood to the way he called his name.

From the way he hummed to the way his fingers laced with his.

Everything about him was like an echo of another time, another life.

* * *

Ash trusted him quickly, opened his chest for him willingly.

He let himself be vulnerable around him.

Eiji wrapped his fingers around Ash's heart and held it gently.

The rest is history.

* * *

“What are you thinking about, Ash?”

( _I'm thinking your heartbeat is a song I'm so familiar with._ )

( _I'm thinking if it was possible to recognize someone by their heartbeat, I would find you easily in every time, in every life, in every universe._ )

( _I'm thinking about holding you close and never letting go._ )

“You.”

* * *

Sometimes, Ash wondered why anyone would want to gaze at the sky, to watch the stars.

He'd rather gaze at Eiji; his eyes held the whole universe in them and he had found the stars in his eyes more beautiful than the ones up in the sky.

* * *

“Did you remember?” Ash asked Eiji one night.

They were at his dark living room, lying on the worn-out carpet next to each other, their fingers intertwined.  
An empty bottle of wine was left forgotten near them.

From outside the window, the city lights reached towards them both, caressing their faces.

“Did you remember?” Ash didn’t clarify. He couldn’t remember what he was going to ask.

He felt confused, dizzy.

“I remembered,” Eiji replied quietly, huddling Ash close to him. He inhaled his scent, burying his face in Eiji's neck.

“I remembered the way the light caught your hair, the way you laughed, the way you fought.” A pause. “ How could I not remember? Those memories and moments are engraved in my soul.”

Ash didn’t understand what he meant but it didn’t matter.

The following morning none of them remembered the conversation.

* * *

Eiji's hand was warm in his. Ash could feel his heartbeat.

He tasted holy, god-like, divine.  
Ash kissed him harder.

* * *

“Forever,” Eiji promised Ash sincerely, planting small kisses on his mouth, on his cheeks, on his neck.

Ash didn’t tell him that he didn’t want forever or even an eternity.

A brief moment spent with him was even more than enough. But he said nothing.

If Eiji was willing to give him forever, then he was more than willing to take it.

* * *

“When I saw you, you were familiar. I knew I had seen you somewhere. But didn’t remember when or when.”

It was a hot summer night. They both were lying on the couch, oblivious to whatever was happening outside.

Eiji hummed, and Ash listened to his chest vibrate, held him closer.

“Maybe we met in another life?” Eiji suggested, voice light.

“That’s bullshit,” Ash mumbled into his chest then lifted his head and stared at Eiji's brown eyes.

“It’s not,” Eiji argued, smiling, twirling a stock of Ash's golden hair around his finger.

When he said nothing else, Ash asked, “Then how do you think our story ended in that life?”

He felt a sudden sharp pain in his side. He paid it no mind.

“I have no idea,” Eiji sighed, letting go of Ash's hair. ”But, tell me, how do you think our story will end this time?”

Ash thought about it for a few moments before shrugging.

“We’ll find out in the end.”


End file.
